


Forgotten Lunch Box

by Foxy_Kuroo



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Forgive Me, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Kill Me, not very good with title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-18
Packaged: 2018-06-08 20:39:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6872560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxy_Kuroo/pseuds/Foxy_Kuroo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all start with something as silly as Akaashi forgot his lunch box, which is unusual. So why it turn out to be something serious?!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!! This is my first fanfiction, i'm kinda nervous....(=v=) my english is not very good, i'm sorry about that but, i hope you understand the story and like it! (_ _)

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Fukurodani is a strong team. Everyone knows that. Not only they have Bokuto as top 5 spiker, they also have Akaashi who’s good with handling Bokuto’s mood swings and good with strategy. That’s why, it’s not a question if the other team kinda terrified when they’ have to face them.

“Aka~ashi~” Call Bokuto as he picks up his drink

“Yes?” Answer Akaashi as he picks up his bag. They just finished their first match , and now they take a break for the next match.

“Who are we going to face next?” Ask Bokuto

“Kitsune High School” Answer Akaashi, he’s about to reach his bento when he finds out they’re not in his bag _. ‘..Did i forget my lunch box?’_  It’s really unusual for him to forget something. Akaashi finally decides that may be he did forget his bento and stand up, Konoha sees him and ask

“What’s wrong Akaashi?” That makes the others turn their heads to his direction

“It’s nothing, i just forgot my lunch box, i’ll go to the closest convenience store” Answer Akaashi

“Huh, that’s very unusual for you ” Answer Komi as he eats a mouth full of onigiri.

“Yeah, may be i’m not paying much attention because of this match”

“hahaha don’t think too much, Akaashi. See what happen now, you forgot your lunch. It’s important, you know.” Answer Sarukui as he eats his banana.

“Yes, i’m sorry” Answer Akaashi

“It’s not your fault so don’t apologize, Akaashi!!” Said Bokuoto, his voice is loud as usual. “Just hurry up and buy your lunch so you’ll have energy to toss to me!! I’LL BRING US TO THE NATIONAL AGAIN!! HEY, HEY, HEY!!”

“The tournament just begin” Answer Washio matter of fact

“we still have a long way to go” Answer Onaga

With that Akaashi walks to the near convenience store. He doesn’t know this will be his bad luck. 

Akagi Hiiro from Kitsune high sits alone outside while holding his onigiri. His team is going to have a match with Fukurodani after this break. They have been facing them before, and each time they lose, he’s not going to lie, they’re strong team. specially after they have the new setter, Akaashi Keiji. Today though, he thinks his team will win. They have to. For the 3rd year senpai. Akagi’s thought gets interrupted by the sound of someone's step.

His eyes go wide when he sees it’s Akaashi Keiji himself walks alone to his direction. When their eyes meet, Akaashi gives him a nod. He gives the setter a nod too after a pause.

“...What are you doing out here?” Ask him breaking the silence

“Buy some food. What about you?” Answer Akaashi

“... I need some fresh air before match” He sees Akaashi gives another nod

“After this we’re going to have match with your team, right?” Ask Akaashi

“..yeah..”

“...we’re not going to lose” Akagi's shocked with Akaashi’s answer, he smirks

“Heh, even though your team is strong as hell you’re not thinking high of your own team, I see”

“We don’t know what’s going to happen in the court, so, we don’t want to underestimate the other team.” Answer Akaashi calmly, his face's still expressionless

“...the one who drops the ball, is the loser”

“... the stronger is not the winner but, the winner is the stronger”

Akagi smile wider “HAHAHA!! I like you Akaashi Keiji!” He suddenly shoves Akaashi his onigiri

“Eat that. The match about to start!”

Akaashi looks at the onigiri on his hand “But-”

“Just eat it. Let’s just say it’s my thank you for giving me motivation to beat your team”

Akaashi is still looking at him with blank face, before he nods “Thank you..we’re not going to lose either” Answer Akaashi as he starts to open the the warper

He doesn’t hear Akagi whisper “We’ll see”

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Bokuto lookS around for Akaashi, he’s been gone for like 10 or 15 minutes!! The match is about to start!! He then sees him, Bokuto’s about to shout Akaashi’s name when he sees that his setter is talking to someone. He sees the other guy smirks and then laughs, then he gives Akaashi an onigiri....THAT GUY HITTING ON HIS SETTER!!

“AKAASHI!!” Shout Bokuto as he runs to them he doesn’t forget to glare at the other guy, he has dark red violet eyes, and light dyed grey hair, he has a little bit of fox face or aura?  Anyway! Bokuto stands in front of Akaashi so the other guy doesn’t get too close to his setter.

“Where have you been?! The match is about to start!! We have to get ready!!” Bokuto stares at the onigiri that the other guy just gave to him “how many onigiri did you eat?!”

“just this one Bokuto-san” Answer Akaashi as he finishes his food. There’s something weird about the onigiri but, akaashi is too hungry to care, may be because he’s so hungry that the food tastes a little bit different...

“What? But you’ve been gone for almost 15 minutes! You could’ve eat like 5 or 10 onigiri!!” Shout Bokuto while looking at Akaashi disbelieve

“I haven’t go that long...” Akaashi mumbles

“I should get going. Bye, Akaashi Keiji” Said the other guy suddenly as he starts to walk away. Bokuto doesn’t like the way he says his setter’s name. AT. ALL!

“We should also get going, Bokuto-san” Said Akaashi as he tugs bukoto's shirt, trying to get his attention.

“I don’t like that guy...” Said Bokuto as they get inside

“He’s going to be our opponent now, you can let your hatred on the court” Answer Akaashi calmly. He feels his stomach a little bit hurt but, maybe that is because he only ate one onigiri. One onigiri is never enough. With that thought Akaashi brushes off the little pain. They start with warming up first, then spiking, and receiving. Then the referee blows his whistle, means that the match is about to begin.

            After warming up Akaashi thinks he’ll get better but, no..he feels worse! His stomach hurts and now he feels a little bit dizzy and his body.. God, his body feels so heavy. Onaga seems notices his struggle because he comes to him while bringing him a drink.

“ Are you alright, Akaashi-san? You seems a little bit pale”

Akaashi takes the bottle with a little thank before answering “...No, it’s alright.”

When the match begins, it’s not hard to notice that there’s something wrong with Akaashi. Sure Fukurodani is leading the score (10 - 8) but, they have difficulty to connect. Akaashi often misses his tosses, he can’t see clearly and his head is killing him. When the coach asks for time out, they all look at Akaashi worried

“Is there something wrong, akaashi?” Ask the coach

“ ‘ _Is there something wrong?’_  There clearly something wrong!! TELL US AKAASHI!” Said Bokuto angrily, he’s not mad at Akaashi of course he's just frustrated because he can’t spike with ease like usual.

Akaashi was about to answer their question but, his throat is closing up. He tries so many times to speak but, his voice doesn’t come out. His coach who doesn’t know his condition, just sighs.

“Alright, go back to the court. Try to connect with the team, alright?”

With heavy nod, they go back to court, Bokuto looks at Akaashi intensely. They all know something wrong with Akaashi but, if they want to win they need Bokuto’s power and no one ever handles and brings his top potential out until Akaashi comes along. They need both Akaashi’s and Bokuto’s power. They look back at him worriedly.

“Akaashi..” Call Bokuto as he stands in his position. Akaashi glances at him as he stands in his position as well.

“Toss to me as many as you can until you do better. I make sure it’ll go past the blocker” Akaashi looks at him surprisely, he thinks Bokuto will get dejected mode because he messes up. Bokuto looks at him for a while before breaking into a big grin

“Because i’m the Ace and Captain, i have to break through any kind of wall!” Bokuto’s answer makes everyone smile, feeling hyped up.

“BRING IT ON!! HEY! HEY! HEY!!!” Scream Bokuto, All the supporters feel hyped up too and scream after him

“HEY! HEY! HEY!!”

That makes the Kitsune feels so little

“...we have to fight until the end...” said the captain to his team. He wants to cheer them up because it’s his job as a captain but, hearing all those supporters, and the point gap, he can’t help but, feeling down.

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

“It’s going to be alright!” 

All the team eyes look at Akagi Hiiro as he says that confidently

“ _the strong one is not the winner but, the winner is the strong one_ ” He repeat what Akaashi Keiji told him when they were on a break outside. Hearing that everyone's mood starts to rise

“You’re right! Everyone! Let’s beat Fukurodani with all we had!!” Said the captain confidently

“OOSSSUU!!!”

With that everyone is going back to the court with their heads up and new spirit. One of their middle blockers comes to Akagi

“Thanks for your motivation. Everyone gets hyped up because of you”

“yeah, well, i want our 3rd year to win..that’s why we can’t get down in this first set.” Akagi’s answer makes the middle blocker smile

“yeah..but hey, why are you so confident when you say it’s going to be alright?”

“... Their setter is not in the best condition, you could say”

“huh, that’s true, their setter usual is very calculating...i wonder what’s wrong with him..”

“Let’s just say, he’s not supposed to be so trusting with other”

“huh? What do you mean?”

But the middle blocker doesn't get any answer as they get into their position. And the whistle to continue the match has been blown.

Akaashi tries very hard to focus even though his head and stomach are killing him right now but, true to his words Bokuto hits all his toss and break through Kitsune’s walls, even with such weird angle with the help of the others he breaks into their walls.

Akaashi feels he can’t let them down, he just have to focus on the ball and-

“Must be nice be in the strong team...”

Akaashi’s thought get interrupted by Akagi who stands in front of him. He wants to answer but, his throat's still closing up, and is it just him or the air is getting colder in here? Akagi's still looking at the ball and his next words make Akaashi blood runs cold.

“You’re not suppose to trust your opponent that easily”

With that he jumps and spikes the ball.

Realization hits Akaashi hard. The onigiri...

 

Akaashi doesn’t know what exactly happens, every move goes into slow motion, he sees Konoha jumps to block, he sees Akagi's satisfied smirk as he looks down at him, he can’t jump to block with Konoha as his legs get limp, he hears the ball slams into the floor hard, and his views get dark. And he thinks someone yells his name, he’s so screwed, Bokuto will never forgive him, and maybe the coach will never use him after this.. he doesn’t deserve the title of vice-captain..

 

 

And why the air is really cold?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for my english!! I hope you enjoy this!! (_ _)

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

Bokuto watches as the ball drops into the floor hard, the score gap are not that far (20 - 19), Fukurodani still leading but, that’s not even in Bokuto minds right now, all his attention are lock to his now fallen setter. And why the other guy who talk with Akaashi before, smirking?!

“AKAASHI!!” Bokuto runs to his setter as fast as he could he scooped him to his arm protectively, the other soon gather around him calling Akaashi’s name, trying to wake him up, his coach talk to the referee, and his teacher calls someone over the phone, the audience becomes crowded, wondering whats going on.

Bokuto remember the other guy smirking when Akaashi fell, without thinking he put Akaashi down gently and pull the other guy by collar, both team was surprise by his action.

“WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM?!”

“Bokuto calm down!!” Yell Konoha as he stands next to Bokuto holding his hand that ready to punch the other guy

“SHUT UP! I KNOW HE DID SOMETHING TO AKAASHI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM!!”

“Bokuto stop! You’ll only make us get disqualified if you beat that guy!!”

“ **you’ll never get your revenge if we get disqualified** ” Komi’s word stuck him hard. He then look back and notice that the others has angry face, they all feels the same as him, they want to beat the crap out of this guy as he did. With that Bokuto let his hands loose from the other’s collar. That’s when their teacher come in and bent down to Akaashi.

“the ambulance’s on the way” Said the teacher as he touch Akaashi sweaty forehead. “He has a fever, and i think he’s dehydration, someone bring me water” Yukie comes as fast as she could, give the water to her teacher, Bokuto sees Akaashi shivering on his teacher’s arm so he runs to the bench and grab his jacket, he then come back and put the jacket on Akaashi. The referee come to them and told them that the ambulance has arrive.

The medic come in and take Akaashi from the court, away from the building, and go to hospital. The atmosphere in the studio so intense, Bokuto really want to beat the crap out of that guy.

_Wait for me Akaashi._

 

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

 

Akaashi wake up with white all around him.  _"what happen?" "where is he?"_ all thouse questions run around in his head, he then notice that he wearing oxygen mask and his right arm attach to IV. He heard the door open, and an old looking doctor come in, he looks at Akaashi and smile.

“Oh, you’re awake, i’m glad” Akaashi open his mouth tries to speak but his throat still close up, the doctor look at him sympathetically.

“You still can not speak for awhile but, it’s alright, once the medice wear off you could speak normally again.” Akaashi’s nod understanding. The doctor smile once again, he pulled out a penlight and used it to look Akaashi’s eyes.

“Can you see me clearly?” Ask the doctor when he finish exam Akaashi’s eyes. Akaashi look at him for awhile before nodding, he sees more clearly now than before. Thank god. Though he still have headache , and his stomach still hurt. The doctor seems to read his minds, he put his hand to Akaashi’s forehead.

 “Your fever went down, thankfully, That's probably what causes the headache. Also, here.” The doctor give him bottle of water and he accept it.

“You have to properly hydrated, coconut water will help to restore carbohydrates and help with fatigue. Also, make sure you drink sport drink or just water’s fine, understood?” Akaashi nods while he open the bottle.

“Oh, you should stay at home for at least 3 days, get plenty of rest, try to avoid caffeine, understood?”  Akaashi nods once again as he drink the coconut water, it tastes so good, he feels like he’s not drinking water for so long, why he so thirsty though?

Wait...THE MATCH!!! Realization hit Akaashi, he passed out in the middle of match! He let the ball fell, he didn’t even try to block Akagi spike at all... He let the team down.. and all because a stupid rice ball? What inside that rice ball though? Akaashi’s thought get interrupt as his team comes rushing into the room. They all still covering with sweat from the match. Akaashi can’t bring himself to look at his captain in the eyes.

Suddenly he feels two strong arms around him, hold him tightly, makes him kinda feels safe.

“AKAASHI!! GOOD THING YOU’RE AWAKE! I THOUGHT YOU’RE DEAD! ARE YOU OKAY?! WHAT EXACTLY HAPPEN?!! WHAT DID THAT BASTARD DO TO YOU?!!”

 

Oh well, his voice definitely not safe for his ears, though.

 

“Bokuto, stop screaming on his ears! You’ll make him deaf!” Said Konoha, shaking his head

“He just start feeling better! Do you want him to passed out again?” Ask Komi sarcastically. Bokuto pouts and starts an argument with Konoha and Komi

“How are you feeling?” Ask Washio to Akaashi. Akaashi take a moments before he tries to speak

“...I’m..feeling...better...” Akaashi glad he could speaks again even though it’s barely. His voice’s so small and cracky but, thats brings everyone attention to him

“...You’re finally speaking! ” Said Sarukui looks relieved

“Yeah! You didn’t speak at all during the match! Not even made any snarky comments!! ” Said Bokuto looking at him worriedly

“That’s because he can’t” The doctor's voice startled everyone in the room, including Akaashi. He forgets that the old looking doctor still there.

“...He can’t? Why?” Ask Onaga, breaking the awkward silent

“The reason why you have fever, nausea, headache, have difficulty speaking, and see clearly is because you have food poisoning”

“...Food poisoning?!” Komi repeating the doctor words, as if testing it

“Yes, and it’s the dangerous one. If you didn’t get here as soon as possible, it could be life threatening.”

Everyone in the room fall silents at once. The news hit them hard. They could lose their friend today. They couldn’t image if it’s too late for Akaashi to get here. The thought make them tremble.

“...what caused it?” Ask Konoha when he finally finds his voice

“From the test that we've got, it most likely a spoiled raw fish”

“...Spoiled?” Repeat Komi. Sarukui looking at Akaashi with terrified eyes

“..How did you eat that without noticing it?”

“...I-” He honestly don’t know...He knew it taste weird but, he didn’t smell anything weird... So, how..?

“That Kitsune give him that...” Bokuto cut Akaashi off, he finally speaking though his voice’s so quiet, it brings chill to Akaashi’s spine.

“What? Who?” Ask Komi

“You mean...Kitsune high? Which one?!” Ask Konoha

“I thought you guys knew! All of you looked like you will beat the crap out of that guy before!!” Yell Bokuto, he feels angry, frustrated, scared, all at once! He doesn’t know how to act! He doesn’t know what to do!

“...You mean their wing spiker?” Ask Washio carefully

“We thought he hurt Akaashi, because he smirking when Akaashi fell! We didn’t know that he poisoning him!!” Yell Konoha back, he feels the same as Bokuto, he didn’t know what to do either.

“Everyone calm down!”

New voice make them goes silent, their coach, teacher, and managers come in the room. The old doctor finally say something more

“Alright, enough. The new comers can stay inside, all of you. Out.”

“But-”

“Bokuto.” His coach firm voice shut him up

“Akaashi-kun just wake up so, don’t rush him now.” His teacher gently lead them out of the room, suddenly the room becomes so quiet with just Akaashi, his coach and teacher.

Akaashi can’t look his coach and teacher in the eyes, he feels ashamed

“...I’m so...sorry...” He said slowly, his voice still haven’t come back fully yet but, at least it’s clearer than before. His coach sit on the chair beside his bed, looking tired..and..regret?

“No...I should have been more carefull with every member’s condition instead of forcing you to continue playing... you’re always collected so, I thought you’re going to be fine after time out... i’m sorry...” Hearing his coach apologize catchs him off guard

“This cannot happen again, it’s good thing that we manage to get you here as soon as possible but, if we’ were late...” his teacher didn’t finish his sentence, everyone knows what could happen if they were late, but they don’t want to voice it.

 

 

**-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-**

After his teammates talk with him for a while their teacher asked them to go home, then they left. Akaashi talk to his parents over the phone, told them his current condition, they said they’ll be there as soon as possible. Once he turn off the phone, he notice how quiet the room is, it’s almost makes him feels a little bit lonely. His thought gets interrupt when someone slides his door open, his eyes goes wide when he sees Bokuto at his door.

“...Bokuto-san? Shouldn’t you go home with the other?” Ask Akaashi as Bokuto comes closer and sit down on the chair next to his bed.

“...I want to make sure you’re okay..” Said Bokuto slowly as he reaches one of Akaashi’s hand and hold them tightly. “God..I’m so worried when I saw you passed out..”

“...I’m sorry...” Akaashi squeeze Bokuto’s hand slowly “I didn’t mean to make you worry...” Bokuto let out a shaky laugh

“I know you didn’t...You never want ask for help, even though everyone will gladly help you out...you always thought that you’ll be a burden even thought you’ll never will...but..can you please at least tell us at least me or someone, when you don’t feel good?” Bokuto looking at him with helpless eyes, it makes Akaashi feels even more guilty.

“...I‘ll..try to do that from now on...” At that Bokuto’s eyes perk up a little bit

“Promise?”

“I promise”

They both falls into comfortable silents, both smile softly while holding each other hands and giving a little squeeze here and there.

“..How’s the match?” Ask Akaashi, breaking the silent

“What? OH, WE WIN OF COURSE!! WE WIN FIRST AND SECOND SET!! LIKE HELL IF WE LET THEM WIN! EVEN IF IT’S JUST ONE SET!!” Bokuto talk about the match wildly while Akaashi just listening like usual, giving snarky comments here and there. That’s until someones slides his door open. Again.

Both Bokuto and Akashi surprises that that “someones” actually Kitsune high school, they look uncomfortable and nervous

“...What are you doing here?” Bokuto growls, his eyes turn cold, make him even more intimidating. The Kitsunes looks even more terrified with Bokuto’s change of mood. Akaashi grab his shoulder

“Bokuto-san, stop” Said Akaashi calmly. He looks back at Kitsune’s member and ask “What’s wrong?”

The Kitsune still looking nervous until, one of their member standing in front of them, and bow deeply

“I’m the captain of my vollyball team! I’D LIKE TO APOLOGIZE FOR WHAT ONE MY MEMBER DID TO YOU!! I’M VERY SORRY!!” Akaashi and Bokuto looks a little bit taken back by their captain out brusts, suddenly all their member following their captain example

“WE’RE VERY SORRY!!”

“I-it’s fine, you can all rise your heads now!” Said Akaashi as fast as he could. Bokuto look at him like he is crazy

“Fine? You could have died today, and with just word _“sorry”_  it’s fine?! NO, NO IT’S NOT!” Kitsune’s member startled with Bokuto’s outburst, some of them shaking. Akaashi give Bokuto sad look.

“No, Bokuto–san. Really it’s fine” Said Akaashi as he sighs. He look at the member again

“Please, all of you rise your heads. It’s fine really. You can go home now” With that they rise their heads

“Thank you very much...” said the captain. He ask all his member to go back to their bus first, said that he still want to talk with Akaashi and Bokuto alone. His member then leaves except the captain and..Akagi Hiiro, he’s holding a flower. Bokuto looks like he’s going to struggle him so Akaashi grab his hand and squeeze it a little.

Akagi moves closer slowly, the more he gets closer to them the more he looks nervous and scared. Maybe it’s because Bokuto watching him like an owl while glaring at him so hard. When he (finally) standing in front of Akaashi, he give the flower to Akaashi with shaky hand.

“F-For you...T-To apologize..”

“What? Did you poisoning that flower too?”

“Bokuto-san!”

“..I’m..I’M REALLY SORRY! I..I JUST WANTS OUR 3RD YEAR SENPAI WIN THIS YEAR!! I-I THOUGHT...s-since you’re like the..the glue to your team..you know, because you’re so collected..I..I thought I have to..to take you down first...th-then..your team going to fall apart...I.. I just...” Akaashi listen to Akagi with wide eyes, so, all of this is only for-

“And by take him down you mean, kill him?!” Yell Bokuto, this time Akaashi didn’t stop him. Akagi looks terrified

“N-NO!! OF COURSE NOT!! I ONLY WANT HIM TO AT LEAST STAY IN THE BENCH!! I DON’T KNOW IF HE’S GOING TO PASSED OUT!! I REALLY DON’T!! I-!”

“BULLSHIT!! YOU THINK BY GIVING HIM SPOILED RAW FISH, HE’LL ONLY GOING TO THE BENCH, SITTING THERE, HOLDING HIS STOMACH WHILE WATCHING THE MATCH?!!”

“I REALLY DON’T KNOW!! I’M SORRY!!”

“Enough..” The room becomes silents at once. Akaashi massages his forehead and sighing before continue

“I get it, you want your 3rd year get to national this year. I understands you didn’t means any of...this to happen. Though, i’m still disappointed with you but..I forgive you” Akagi and Bokuto look at him shocks

“R-really?”

“Yes” Akagi bow deeply

“THANK YOU VERY MUCH!”

“Tch! You’re lucky Akaashi’s nice.." Grumble Bokuto, he cross his hands in front of his chest like a child who’s not allowed to buy his favorite toys. Kitsune’s captain walk to Akaashi with shy smiles on his face.

“Really, thank you for your kindness. I’ll make sure this kind of accidents will never happen again. Akagi already learn his mistakes”

“Well you better keep you promise! It’s a good thing I haven’t kill him yet”

“Bokuto-san...” Akaashi sighs again, he’s getting tired of all this.

After they said their good byes, Kitsune’s captain and Akagi leave Akaashi’s rooms. Bokuto sit down while looking at him, he scratch the back of his neck before talking

“I guess, i’ll see you tomorrow? It’s getting late..”

“Yeah..”

“You’re going to school tomorrow?”

“Actually, the doctor said I should rest at home for at least 3 days” Bokuto looks down the floor

“...I’m gonna miss you at school”

“Yeah, me too”

“BUT!! I’ll visit you every day! Every hour!!”

“...Excuse me? Every hour?”

“WELL!! I’M GOING TO VISIT YOU BEFORE AND AFTER GOING TO SCHOOL!!” Bokuto grinning before his boyfriend but, Akaashi giving him funny look

“If it’s after school, i’m alright with it but, **_before_** school? Bokuto-san I don’t think-”

“NOPE! NO! I’m not gonna hear it!! I’m going to your house whether you like it or not!”

“I’m fine with you coming to my house but-”

“NO! I’M NOT HEARING IT!! LALALALALA!! BYE AKAASHI! I’LL SEE YOU TOMORROW!!”

With that Bokuto kiss Akaashi’s lips and then his forehead, he give a quick hug before leaving. Akaashi watches the door where his boyfriend just storm out, with blank face before smiling.

“Yeah....I’ll see you tomorrow then...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't know how to end this story so, i'm sorry about this ending (=v=;) For the last chapter, i'm going to put drawing in there because, i think it will be a better ending than this (TTvTT)  
> Please tell me what you think! (_ _)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm better at drawing than writing but, i enjoy both. Please tell me what you think (^v^)  
> here is my tumblr http://kr-yaoicrossover.tumblr.com/


End file.
